Crittlers
Crittlers are a complex entity spanning the whole lamezone universe. 'Lake Crittlers' A lonely culture and coupon enthusiast chats with a malicious spambot on a boat. It is an active comic written by Partydog, but a 1963 copyright is attributed to Jim Davis of Garfield fame. 'Characters' Culture and Coupon Enthusiast This is a complicated crittler with many interests. She is the protagonist of the comic. She is constantly trying to increase her online presence and Klout. She also, on occasion, partakes in recreational heart medication. Malicious Spambot A crittler of unknown origin who has selective internet and printing capabilities. Quote: "FISHING is proof of your skill..." "To catch a FISH, first equip FISH LURE." New Dead America This is a weird twitter that the protagonist of the comic checks frequently. It exists outside the lamezone universe and has also appeared in Extremely High Quality Amazing. 'Crittlers no.2' Crittlers no.2 (there is no Crittlers no.1) is a Crittler comic in Lamezone Collection One. It features Wheels, Mikey, and T.J. on the cover; however, only Mikey is present during the events of the comic. It does introduce several new collectible characters into the Crittle-verse. 'Plot' The comic opens with Mikey laying on the ground and smoking. Legz™ is shown lying in a seductive pose. Legz™ states that they "should get in shape" and begins stretching, asserting that he has been studying "Workout." Mikey is confused, but does not pursue it because Megabyte™ enters soon afterward, warning Legz™ to be careful, because he is sweating. As Legz™ turns to acknowledge Megabyte™, Shades™ The Cool One© is shown in a brief cameo. Mikey asks if anyone has ordered Pizza™ yet, but is ignored, along with Legz™, who asks the present crittlers to list their "top ten favourite foods." This apathy makes Legz™ insecure, prompting him to ask if anyone "liked what he just said." In the next scene, Megabyte™ and Legz™ reminisce about outdated technology. Legz™ tells the crew that "you can find and print coupons" on computers. Mikey makes an offhand remark that he "mostly would get mp3's" and decides to order pepperoni pizza. Megabyte™, inspired by the comment, tweets the word "ringtones." Legz™ inquires about the safety of getting into box sets. The scene ends with Mikey exaperatedly hoping that his pizza arrives soon. The third scene sees the gang inside a house. Legz™ is sitting on a couch with an unidentified, beheaded crittler. Legz™ asks the other crittlers some irrelevant and unrelated questions, which are presumeably left unanswered, making him uncomfortable. Megabyte™ enters with his Horse Smack boster pack, asking if anyone wants to "go a few rounds." The comic ends with "Crittlers Corner," three activity pages comprised of a "Connect the Dots,"a "Walt Your Crittler" maze and a "Feed Your Crittler" maze. 'Characters' Mikey This crittler is the protagonist of the comic. He spends most of his time laying on the ground, smoking, and ordering pizza. Legz™ A headband-wearing crittler who is proficient in the "Stretch" skill and has been studying "Workout." He is insecure and frequently asks the other crittlers their opinions, or to help him with technology related problems. He states that he "used to use outdated technology," such as computers, showing that he is the oldest of the group. Megabyte™ A nerdy, glasses-wearing crittler who reminisces about outdated technology, uses Twitter and enjoys a good round of "Horse smack," owning at least one of the booster packs. Howdy Crittler Crittlers make very few appearances outside their respective comics. There does, however, seem to be a very popular Crittler franchise in "Defiance of The Crow," where That Kid eats "Howdy Crittler" Cereal. Scattered around the world are various pieces of Howdy Crittler merchandise: clothing, toys, posters. "The Traitor" has a sentient Howdy Crittler doll that tells her information about the Order of The Crow. Office C '®'ittlers™ Part of the Crow Cillers universe and son of Lake Crittlers. It follows the story of Y2Crittler as he manages life at work for the Office Crittler company. The 1999 copyright for this comic is held by Jim D2K. Category:Comics Category:Online Comics Category:Offline Comics